Now That I Found You
by TinyCat
Summary: Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful woman in Forks can't seem to get her mind off Bella Swan. When Edward asks the family to move yet again, She refuses, despite it ending her own relationship. Bella/Rosalie Takes place after Bella's birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people, this isn't my first fic, I used to be EmRivera23, but I shared it with my friend, but she recently passed away and I can't bring myself to use the account again so I just made a new one. I also recently fell in love with the Bella and Rosalie pairing. Its so wonderful. I love it! So I thought I would try and write a fic. The first chapter is pretty boring and takes place right after Bella's birthday party. **_

RosaliePOV

The party was a disaster to say the least. The scent of Bella's blood still lingered as I wiped the floor once more with bleach and paper towels. Emmet stood beside me, holding his breath as he held the garbage bag open for me. I was shocked to find that her blood didn't affect me a much as it affected my husband and siblings. I knew bringing Bella to our world would turn for the worse, but of course Edward said that he needed her. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were quick to defend, saying that Edward has finally found his mate and that I should respect his decisions. After all, he was the oldest. I remember going for a long run after that, trying hard to clear my head. I was upset that they had told a human our secret. I was upset that she was so naive and wanted to be one of us.

"Do you think she's alright?" Emmet asked with a frown.

"I'm sure she's fine." I grumbled, picking up a small shard of glass that remained on the floor.

"I just...I feel so bad. I don't know what came over me." He said, sitting on the steps.

"It was Edward's fault. You could have easily blocked Jasper had he not thrown the human backwards. Its all his fault Em." I comforted, holding his hand tightly.

"Still. I feel bad." He sighed, standing up to take the garbage to the garage.

"I'll do that, you go hunt." I gave him a light smile. He kissed my cheek and started out the door.

"Ill see you later Rose." He said before exiting. I grabbed the black plastic garbage bag and headed towards the garage. Upon opening it I saw that Edwards stupid Volvo was still sitting in its space. Hadn't he rushed to take her home?

"Hello?" A small fragile voice called out.

"Bella?" I said, walking cautiously towards the car. There Bella was, sitting on the concrete garage floor.

"Oh, I thought you were Edward." She said slightly disappointed.

"Don't get to depressed. I'm just throwing out the trash." I rolled my eyes, hoisting the garbage bag into the back of Jasper's truck. He would have to make a trip to the garbage dump tomorrow...or maybe I should do it. I thought, trying to decide whether I should put the bag in Emmet's jeep.

"Where's Edward?" I ask, after deciding to put the bag in Emmet's jeep.

"Oh, He's talking to Carlisle, he told me to wait in the car." She said with a shiver.

"Why aren't you in the car?" I ask, looking at the Volvo.

"Its's locked." She said sadly.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do everything Edward says..." She looked up at me with a puzzled look on her face. "I mean, you could have waited inside."

"He said the garage was safer." She said, looking at her hands.

"And colder." I muttered. It was silent for a couple seconds, when the garage door started to open, causing a gust of the cold autumn wind to enter. Bella shivered. "Do you want to go inside?" I asked, she looked up at me with another puzzled look.

"I should just stay here." She said.

"Then at least come sit in the jeep." I said, walking towards the Emmet's jeep. I patted my pockets for the keys and got in the vehicle. It started with ease and I jacked up the heat. I watched as Bella carefully stood up and walked to the passenger side door. She stood there for a moment before reaching for the handle.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she gets in.

"I'm fine." She responds as we sit in obvious discomfort. The only sound was the sound of the heater and the rustling of some leaves that were blown in by the garage doors opening. I assume Edward got caught up discussing Bella with Carlisle or Alice and forgot about Bella who is patiently waiting in the garage. After a few more minutes I was starting to get antsy. Bella sat in silence, staring at her hands.

"Screw this. I'll drive you home." I announced as I put the Jeep in reverse and started to back out of the garage. "Just tell me where you live." I asked, not remembering where the human lived.

"It's the street next to Sam's Diner." She said, still surprised. I knew where that was, I used to jog for appearances around that area.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and silent. It stayed that way till we reached her house.

"Here." I announced, pulling into her driveway, next to her beat up red truck, that had potential. There was silence from the passenger side. I looked over to see that Bella was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at the fragile girl.

"Nothing, I'm okay." She said, taking her seatbelt off and reaching for the door. I considered locking the doors and finding out why she was crying, but I decided against it and let her go.

"Thanks for the ride home." She sniffed as she walked slowly up to the front steps. I waited for her to enter the house and close the doors, but she paused before finally opening the door and entering her house. I started to leave when I saw Edward standing in the middle of the road.

"Where's Bella." He asked through gritted teeth.

"She's inside." I replied as I drove past him, leaving him to creep on Bella like he did every night. I don't understand how one could watch another sleep. Even when I was human I never understood that.

Halfway home I realized that The garbage was starting to stink up the jeep.

"Crap" I mumbled as I started to turn around to head to the garbage dump. I still needed to hunt but I guess I should get this chore done before the whole car stinks like Bella's blood and the food she didn't get to eat.

_**Hope you like it! The title is from the song by Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed. It's a pretty good song.**_

_**-TinyCat**_


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I drove up to the large pile of human garbage, disgusted by the stench of rotting food. Of course there was no one here so I could move at vampire speed and quickly toss the bag into one of the bins. On my way home, the smell started to disappear and it started to smell more like Emmett, which was nice. I was pulling into the garage when I was stopped yet again by Edward.

"I told her I would drive her home." He said sternly, clenching his fists.

"Well you were taking too long." I said, getting out of the jeep.

"I told her to wait here." He said, angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"It's freezing! She was shivering so I took the human home. It's not like I drained her." I said, throwing the keys on the work counter. Edward stood in place, clenching and unclenching his fist. A habit he shared with Royce. I shuddered at the thought of my human past.

"I am nothing like him!" Edward yelled throwing something against the wall, but I was already inside.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"If everyone can meet me in the living room, I have an announcement." Edward called out. I was laying lazily on the couch cuddled up to Emmett when the family came running in. Jasper, who had been sitting in a tree all night was distraught, his hair was a mess and his clothing disheveled. I looked at him sadly, Alice sat next to him, holding his hands in hers. I felt Emmett hold me tighter, almost suffocating under his strength, but it felt nice enough to endure. Esme and Carlisle took their respective seats on the arm chairs, waiting patiently for the golden boy to share his news.

"I have decided to end things with Bella, we have proven to be too much of a danger to her, and I can't keep putting her life at risk." He said, Esme gasped, covering her mouth and leaning into Carlisle. The room was silent. "Which means we have to relocate. I already called Carmen and Eleazar, they agreed to let us stay in one of their homes in Denali." Edward continued. There was no way I was going to spend time with the Denali sisters again. Last time they tried to get me to join their freaky little stepford wives club, simply because I was blonde and beautiful. Irina hated me, so theres another reason I wasn't going. But something at the back of my mind was telling me that I needed to stay in Forks.

"No." I objected, walking up to Edward. "I refuse."

"We have to protect Bella from our existence." He said, fist clenched yet again. "Why do you even care?" He asked, I was taken aback by his remark.

"I don't..." I started, but Carlisle interrupted.

"I think Edward is right."

"Ae you kidding me? One day you're all about Bella, and the next you want to abandon her?" I shout, Emmett tried to sit me back down, but I shoved him away. "Don't touch me!"

"Rose, please try to understand." Edward said, but I wasn't having it.

"No, I'm not moving again." I stood my ground.

"This is for her safety!" Edward shouted.

"Did you consider how all this is making Jasper feel?!" I shouted back, inches away from Edward's face. He backed up and looked at Jasper, whose face was in his hands. Special ability or not, I can tell Jasper is truly ashamed and embarrassed.

"Bella is mine, so I get to decide what to do about her." Edward said, I looked at him, ready to tear his head off.

"She is not property!" I shouted, lunging at my idiot brother, but I was stopped by Emmett.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett whispered in my ear, but all I could see was how hurt Bella would be if we up and left. I thought about how she looked tonight, crying and sad. The slight pause before she entered her home, the way Edward cared for her like she were some small breakable child. It angered me to no end. I had no idea I cared so much.

"You guys leave then. I'm staying." I announced. Everyone slowly got up and waled to their rooms. Emmett still held onto me. "Em, let me go." I asked, but he held on tighter.

"I want you to come." He pleaded, but I had made my decision.

"Em, I can't..." I whispered and he let me go. He walked slowly down the hall, stopping to look back at me, hoping I would change my mind. In that minute of silence, I felt his heart break as we realized we weren't actually meant for each other.

_**Thank you guest for helping me remember that Emmett is spelled with 2 't's' and not one. I thought It looked a little weird.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows! Sorry this chapter was a little weird, but the next chapter will be better! Working on it right now, so hopefully it'll be up tonight. Follow me on Twitter for updates! TinyCatFF**_

_**-TC**_


	3. Chapter 3

I watched painfully as the family started packing their personal things in suitcases and boxes, I had hoped that someone would side with me, but no one did. They all continued to listen and believe Edward. I sat angrily on the balcony, sorting through my thoughts and feelings about Emmett. Sure I saved him and begged Carlisle to change him, but was that the only reason we were together? I shook my head, I loved Emmett, more than I loved anyone else before, but now, after so many years I see him as my brother, my best friend. I played with my locket, the Cullen family crest. Would I still be part of this coven, or would I be a nomad? There was so much going through my head right now, that I didn't notice Alice sneak up behind me.

"It's okay to care about her." She said, startling me.

"Bella?" I asked. Obviously she meant Bella.

"Of course. I'm sorry we have to leave." She apologized. "I have to stay with Jasper, I need him as much as he needs me."

"I understand, I just feel bad about Emmett." I said, looking at my wedding ring.

"He understands, he's just a little confused, but he'll be happy soon enough. So will you." She said vaguely.

"I'm going to miss you." I smiled, she wrapped her arms around me for a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too Rose." She smiled and skipped back into the house. I sat outside for a few more hours, listening to the birds and sounds of the leaves blowing in the wind, watchign the sunrise, hoping someone would change their minds. No one did.

"Rose, Were leaving now." Carlisle said from the door way. I looked up at him, feeling my heart break into millions of pieces. My own family is willing to betray someone they loved so dearly.

"I'll come walk you out." I muttered, getting up from my chair.

I followed Carlisle to the foyer, where everyone was waiting to say their goodbyes.

"I'm not leaving till this evening, after I tell Bella." Edward said, shaking Carlisle's hand. Esme reached up to hug him as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll see you in Alaska." Carlisle said. "You're always welcome to join us." Calisle said towards me. I shook my head.

"I have to stay." I smiled. Emmett came up and gave me one last hug.

"I'll miss you." he whispered, just for me to hear. I felt his strong arms release me and he walked away to his vehicle. I felt a cold shiver run up my spin as we let go. I said my goodbye's to everyone else, all but Jasper, who was too ashamed to face anyone else. I felt a lump in my throat as they drove away, leaving me and Edward behind.

Edward had left the house for a quick hunt as I started to tidy up the place. The house was quiet, something I wasn't used to, something uncommon in all my years of living with the Cullens. I walked past Alice and Jasper's empty room, past Edward's closed doors, and past my old room that I once shared with Emmett. Taped to the mirror I saw an envelope with my name written in neat handwriting.

_Rosalie,_

_Your future is clear in my mind, You are ridiculously happy. It'll take a while to get there, but eventually you will. Bella will be a great part of your happiness, I'm not telling you in what way, but just that she is necessary. _

_Edward has no plans of returning to Forks, so take care of her. I will keep in contact._

_-Alice_

I looked at the note, Bella will be a great part of my happiness? What does that mean? I put the note on the table and sat on the bed.


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone, I got a new computer cause my macbook pro so I lost alll prewritten chapters of Now That I found You, and I'll Cover You. Soooo I hae to re-write usign my new PC, which was super cheap but...yeah. Soffy for all the delays.

I'll delete this chapter in a few days...and im revising some of the other chapters in both stories so this might be the 3rd chapter again.

Thanks for all the follows and favourites. Its super inspiring.

:)


End file.
